Por siempre Lin
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Su inocencia había sido su salvación. (One-shot)


Una sonrisa había sido suficiente, una inocente y optimista sonrisa. Una sonrisa que mostró la vacante de un diente, resaltando la pureza de sus facciones de niña. Cómo no había demostrado temor ni deseos de irse muy lejos, siempre pendiente, atenta, vigilante, protectora. De él, un daiyoukai. Uno que acababa de perder el orgullo en una vieja tumba, nada menos. Y ella siempre estaba ahí, la sentía en las proximidades, su fragancia personal ya se había grabado en su cabeza y la sabía por ahí y también las emociones que emanaba sin querer.

Su inocencia había sido su salvación.

No olvidaría nunca el olor escalofriante de su sangre viciar el bosque, llegarle como una bruma densa y pesada hasta su nariz, anunciándole un triste destino. Recordó con nitidez cómo de alguna manera de había negado a esa información que no necesitaba corroborar pero que deseaba ver, tal vez para darse clausura. No lo había comprendido en ese momento. Y el alivio cuando Tenseiga se manifestó y solicitó sin duda ser blandida. El sentimiento que lo embriagó lo volvería a sentir una segunda vez, gracias a su madre, extrañamente. Esa primera oportunidad en el bosque había sido significativa, pero después... Comprendió que nada valía su inocente vida y se juró nunca llegar a esa instancia otra vez.

—¿Memorando? —dijo su voz calma.

Sesshomaru permaneció de pie detrás de ella, permitiendo que las imágenes siguieran su tránsito por su cabeza. Le gustaba lo que veía.

El día que le obsequió se primera yukata. Aquel día le ofreció ver una dicha que no creía real. Los agradecimientos que no cesaron durante toda esa semana y que lo llenaban de una peculiar satisfacción. Se sentía autor de su sonrisa y se había percatado de que era lo que mejor le sentaba y que así quería verla todos los días.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo?

—No —sonrió—, de nada.

—Tan pocos años y, ¿no hay nada más que quisieras hacer?

Su desconcierto, su incapacidad de percibir que para _ellos_ eso era todo cuanto creían necesario, lo turbaba. Lo efímero de sus existencias se le antojaba incomprensible, y que en una vida tan breve creyeran haber visto y vivido suficiente, despertaba su incredulidad. Él, en sus más de trescientos años le parecía que el mundo era joven y con tanto más por ofrecerle que le parecía que tal vez su peculiar esperanza de vida fuese escasa también, después de todo.

—Vi hijos y nietos crecer. No necesito nada más.

—¿Con eso te basta?

—Espero que algún día, Lord Sesshomaru, viva esa experiencia. Se sentirá colmado para toda la vida y nada será tan magnífico como eso, nada podrá competir contra esa alegría.

 _Te tuve a ti_ , quiso decirle. Y decirle también que su presencia en su vida había sido un remanso, un mar en calma, que de alguna forma extraña lo había hecho feliz, merecedor de cariño sin reservas ni condiciones. Ella había aparecido para mostrarle que la vida pasaba por otras cuestiones, que se podía soñar con dicha y alcanzarla. Ella le había mostrado la belleza singular de un cielo estrellado, la sublimidad en un campo de flores, apreciar el espectáculo de una puesta de sol, la diversión en algo tan cotidiano como buscar comida. Ella había sido su gran maestra, lo seguía siendo en ese preciso instante.

Quería decirle que gracias a ella había aprendido la trascendencia detrás de un acto desinteresado de protección. Que si no hubiese sido por ella, aún perseguiría ilusorias y destructivas metas; tal vez todavía estuviera en el camino del autodescubrimiento. Ella había estado ahí, presenciando sus momentos más relevantes como youkai. Habían crecido a la par.

Asombrado ante su incapacidad de poner sus pensamientos en palabras, todo cuanto atinó a hacer fue colocar la mano sobre su tibio hombro. La de ella, surcada de años, descansó sobre la de él y el momento se llenó de una sensación que, como había dicho ella, lo colmó.

—Tu corazón late más lento.

—Lo sé —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sesshomaru sentía el suyo, por el contrario, iniciar una alocada carrera. Aquella esencia abandonaba el recipiente mortal muy cadenciosamente, como la niebla que se disipa en las mañanas al salir el sol. Con una mesura que habría sosegado a cualquier bestia, cualquier tempestad.

—¿Cuidará a mi familia?

Él apretó ligeramente.

—Sí.

Cuando le dio su respuesta, la sintió relajarse. Escuchó su última gran exhalación y con cada segundo, sintió sus vibras hacerse más y más débiles, su aroma perderse en el aire del atardecer, su corazón dar sus últimos latidos.

Sentada sobre una roca, Lin sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo él y la mano que lo acariciaba cayó finalmente, exánime.

Sesshomaru necesitó permanecer allí más tiempo, sosteniéndola, _asegurándose_ de que su alma ya no estaba allí con él, haciéndole compañía. Más recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarlo, pasando uno tras otro con demencial rapidez. Cuando llegó de la mano de Kohaku, anunciándole su relación; su boda, cómo con lágrimas de alegría lo había esperado para decirle que sería madre y él, insospechadamente feliz, le había sonreído. Se felicitó al recordar otra vez todas las advertencias que le había hecho al hombre que terminó por concluir, era digno de ella. Memoró todo. Los nacimientos de sus hijos, su fragancia desperdigada entre cuatro criaturas que eran iguales a ella.

El pasar de los años. Las experiencias, las anécdotas. Cómo Lin se había esforzado en hacerlo partícipe. Lo había querido mucho y él, sabiendo finalmente que no tendría otra conversación con ella, la quería igual.

La querría siempre.


End file.
